Reunited
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: He was sealed in a pokeball for punishment. now he has returned to get one thing, his life. but this time can he escape it again or will he be under his spell once again? Malovent, Oneshot.


**Hello. anotehr oneshot i got from a english book i had to read or else i would fail. (and im already behing in my year 11 subjects. lol) this oneshot has meloeventshipping. you know when Ash got possesed at the battle pyrimid at the battle frontier? its my favourite episode. ^^ **

**I made Ash look like a coward in here. i want to fix it but its just too much work. my eyes hurted from writing. but i might fix it later if a can be bothered to do it. xD  
**

**I don't know if this should really be in the horror section but i still hope you won't get nightmares from this. rofl. enjoy.**

**~midnight  
**

**

* * *

Reunited**

It was in the early hours of the morning when the call began. A rasping, gargling cry from deep inside the throat of an unrecognised forest creature. A frighting wail that spoke of other worlds-inhuman, unreasonable, treating. The cry rose from among the trees thirty meters from the group. In the small dark room where the only light was the window nearby, drawing an immediate and irresistible sense of dread over him. After piercing the room twice, three times, the fearful croaking ceased.

His heart raced wildly, as though it was readying itself to leap though his chest wall. He found a torch in the drawer by his bed and forcing himself to the open window, shot the beam into the surrounding trees.

There it was, floating boldly near the lowest branch. A Mismagius. Why was it there and why was it looking at him? Its eyes glared with bad intensions. The rest of its body seem to fade within the surrounding area. Only its eyes were the only thing the young pokemon trainer could see.

"Ash." a faint voice came to him. "It's me."

Was he really hearing this? It wasn't coming inside the room. It was coming from the tree, it was coming from Mismagius. Ash flicked off the light, making the pokemon disappear, but the lurking voice was still there.

"Ash. You know who it is, don't you?" a dark and deep voice asked.

He knew but he wouldn't want to say.

"It has been too long Ash. I want back what I took from you. You know we belong together. The taste of life is too much for me to refused. I'm taking back what I want. Your life."

Ash broke away from the window and stumbled though the room, tripping over his own feet until he fell in the darkness of the room.

"You may got free of my wrath before but not again. You poor little friends aren't going to save you this time."

Ash picked himself off the floor, groping desperate until he found the handle and wrench open the door. Light from the hallway flooded and instantly the voice was silent.

Light. Safety. Ash fell against the wall and sand to a sitting position. The voice was gone, but not the words that were stuck in the young pokemon trainer's mind. "I'm taking back want I want. Your life."

Ash knew the answer. He couldn't escape in whether he spoke the words or not. He knew the voice was after him. His life.

He could hardly return to bed, filled with the dread of the voice and the nagging accusations and the unsettling of thoughts from the voice called. He couldn't escape the voice's treats for now but for how long?

Soon the light from the door woke up his two friends, Brock and Dawn and his furry companion stretched from its ball-like sleeping position. The small mouse pokemon turned his direction to his pokemon trainer, who was sitting against the door, breathing quite hard.

"Ash?" asked a young ten year old girl by the name of Dawn. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she popped her head enough for the young pokemon trainer to see.

"I'm fine Dawn." Ash replied as he got back onto his feet. "I was just hearing things."

"Ash." Brock began. "You have been acting weird since you got into bed. You sure your okay?"

"Pikachu?" the yellow mouse adding his concern.

"I'm fine guys, really." Ash smiled. "Like I said before. I was just hearing things. that's all."

"Well we all better get some sleep. We have a fair way to travel tomorrow." Brock said.

"Yeah." Ash nodded as he made his way to the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Goodnight." Dawn yawned as she stretched her arms into the air and soon fell asleep.

Ash could hardly regain to sleep again, his mind was filled with fear of the voice. He knew it was coming to get him once again. Just like last time. But this time he knew it was going to get far worst.

*~*~*~*

"Okay Pikachu use thunder bolt now!"

"Mismagius use haze now!" Zoey called out.

"Mismagius!" called out the ghost type pokemon called out as it covered the field with dark black smoke making it hard to see anything in front of the trainers. Then Ash saw a bright light that only lasted only a second long. It was the eyes of a Mismagius. Then Ash heard the deep dark voice from the night before. Remembering the words that still echoed inside his mind.

"I'm taking back what I want back. Your life."

What snapped Ash back to reality was the cry of Pikachu begin hit by a psychic type attack. When the black smoke faded from the battle field Ash saw that Pikachu was knock out by the psychic attack from Mismagius.

"Zoey bet Ash?!" Dawn stood up in shock. "But how?"

"Well that was a surprise." Brock added.

Ash got onto his knees and carried his pokemon in his arms. "Thanks buddy. You did great."

"Pika." Pikachu smiled. Ash looked up and saw Zoey heading his way.

"Great battle." Zoey began. "But it looked like something distracted you in the battle."

"Yeah Ash." Dawn added as she came running to her friends side. "Your normally dead serious in pokemon battles.

Dead serious.

The four letter word didn't left his mind. Like the words were begin said by the voice itself.

"You okay Ash?" Dawn asked again.

"I'm fine." Ash replied as he shook his head to get his mind clear. "Just thinking to myself."

"I'm starting to get worried about you Ash." Dawn replied as she placed her hands against her waist. "You have been acting weird since last night."

"I just didn't get enough sleep." Ash lied. The young pokemon trainer glanced at the sky above him and saw that the sun had already fell behind the hills of Sinnoh.

"Well times flies when you have fun." Zoey replied. "I'm going to get some rest."

"We should too right Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he looked at Pikachu who was still laying in his arms. "We should."

*~*~*~*

He was waiting for the night to end. But he knew that the voice was coming to get him again.

The cry of the Murkrow woke him up at just after three, sending him unstill at night. He grabbed the torch nearby. At the open window, he flashed a beam over at the tree until he found the Mismagius. It was still in the place where it all starter. In the tree, near the lower branch of the same tree. In the precisely same spot.

"I'm back Ash." the voice started. "I'm back to divide your body once more. I want to live life again. You can't stop me. I am completely ruthless, But you do know that don't you? I nearly got over you. I nearly got your life but your friends were in the way. This time there is no escape. Your mine and so is your life. You walk on this earth is over."

He wanted to do something. He wanted to yell or even call Pikachu to call an attack on the pokemon. But his arms and legs were dead, and so was his voice. He was never this frighten. He did it before he could do again. But something in him was that kept telling him this time was different.

"I'm coming for what is rightfully mine." the voice replied.

"Your life on this world is over." Ash yelled as he got the courage to talk. "You may of possessed me once but not again. If you think you can you better keep dreaming!" Ash called out.

"I would like to see you try." the voice called as it got in a position ready to run right into Ash.

Ash knew that Mismagius was aiming to go inside by the open window. Ash quickly got up and slammed the window shut with a thud that shook the room. Mismagius didn't collide into the window. It just glared into Ash's eyes with a smile with no good intensions. Like it knew that the young pokemon trainer was going to slam the window shut. Mismagius took off, splitting the night's stillness with a menacing call of defiance.

_"It must been the window."_ Ash thought. trying to convince himself it was the window/ _"As long I keep the window closed. I will safe."_

But somewhere in Ash's mind. He really doubt that would keep the voice at bay.

*~*~*~*

In the days that followed. The window became an obsession for Ash. Without telling a word to anyone, no even Pikachu. Each time Ash looked at the still window, the flashbacks of the nights of the voice came haunting back. They were living nightmares that wouldn't stop until they get want they wanted. And what they wanted was the life of the young pokemon trainer that he was trying to hold on tight.

On one of the days, Dawn was planning to open the window. The hot air in the room was making everyone hot. Ash glanced at Dawn as she was about to unclip the locks that kept the windows shut.

"Dawn?" Ash asked.

"What is it Ash?" the young coordinator replied.

"Would you mind keeping it closed?" The pokemon trainer asked.

"But it's hot." Dawn complained. "Aren't you hot?" She asked.

"Yes but." Ash paused and soon replied. "Just keep it closed. Always closed."

"If you say so." Dawn replied in a confused tone. Wondering why Ash wanted to keep the window closed.

Ash felt like he was going mad. His friends and even his pokemon were under suspicion on the way he acted every night since the voice began. But was closing the window shut really keeping voice away from him? He wanted to lock himself in a place where he couldn't see or hear the voice. And through every moment of the night, the sense of fear gnawed at him, relentlessly. Like a helpless figure on a muddy hillside, he was slipping into madness.

He did it once before with the help of his friends and with Pikachu's thunderbolt. It was that move that gave him another chance to live up to his dreams. It was also the help of Brandon that help to get the king of poke lantis back to where it belonged. How it got out wasn't main Ash point of concern. It was, that he felt that he was going to enter him again. He was going to posses him once again. If he succeed, all he could was watch his own body with a different mind with different intensions doing horrible things to the people he cared about without a care in the world.

Bt how could he attack ruthlessly, haunt him, torment him? How could is be so cunning, so heartless when he couldn't find it within himself to act similarly.

And he couldn't.

Even if he tried.

But this couldn't go on forever. The living nightmare would keep following until he was dead.

"This can't go on any longer." Ash muttered to himself. "This has to end."

*~*~*~*

That night, he waited until he was the only one awake in the room. Both his friends were in different rooms. Then moving purposefully to the window he unfastened the clips that held the window shut, hauled the window open and shone the torch into the lowest branches or the trees. Mismagius was already there, a sentinel and intruder both.

Ash returned to his bed and lied down. He didn't have to wait long until he felt the wind enter the dark room. Mismagius slowly rose from the lowest branches and showed itself at the window sill.

"I'm here Ash." came the voice, at his very own ear now. "After all this time, we will be joined again."

He felt liquid trickling down his torso. He put his hand under his shirt and saw a dark mark on his fingertips.

"It's blood." Ash thought. "Am…I bleeding?"

"What else would it be?" cooed the sinister voice. "I have opened you up. I'm with you again." announced the voice, but it was no longer in his ear. The voice was now inside his very own body.

"Get out." Ash demanded. "This life is mine. You wasted yours long ago." Soon Ash felt a stinging pain starting to grow inside of him.

Ash's body shuddered and writher on the bed, the mouth emitting a stifled cry, half a shout of victory, half a moan of defeat. Then the body laid still. Soon a pokemon appeared near the window sill once again.

It was only then that the first voice began again.

"But how?!" asked a astonished Mismagius. Surprised to find itself out of Ash's body. Mismagius turned around and saw the body lying still on the bed. "I have been beaten by that boy again. He didn't know what he had done to himself." Soon Mismagius flew off. Holding the soul of the king of poke lantis within it.

Ash's eyes started to flicker. But even that was a struggle. He saw his friends rushing to his aid. Pikachu was the first one by his side. Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's back. Shaking his body in hoping of a responses. Dawn knelt by Ash's side as Brock entered the room but soon left to get aid from Nurse Joy.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled. The young coordinator looked around and saw Ash's bed covered in blood. There were blood marks on the pillow and that lead towards the window. "What happened here?!" Dawn called out to Ash. In shock to find blood all around her friend. All Ash could do was to look at her once last time before closing his eyes. After that it was all black. Like night itself. But it ended up as eternal to the young pokemon trainer.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Wake up! Ash!"

After the cry of his friend everything went dead silent. Pitch black with not a single sound.

"Ash!" Dawn cried once more but it too late.

*~*~*~*

"ASH!"

"What?" Ash replied as he started to open his eyes. Above him was Dawn, Pikachu, Brock and Nurse Joy. Their faces soon lit up when they saw Ash conscience once again. Pikachu jumped to Ash face and rubbed his cheek against his trainers. Showing that he was happy to see his trainer awake.

"It's nice to see you up again." Brock replied.

"What happened to me?" Ash asked.

"Well we were pasting a forest one night. You were right ahead of us then out of nowhere you fainted." Dawn explained.

"I…fainted?" Ash asked. Still confused on what was happening around him.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Nurse joy asked. "You must of walked through a Mismagius's area and it must of thought Ash was your leader and must of used Hypnosis on Ash."

"That would explain everything but why was he unconscious for at least one week?" Brock asked.

"Rumours have it that Mismagius sends out bad dreams to trainers that go past its territory. Some only last ten minutes, some last at least a whole month. It depends on what Mismagius wants. I had never had people that have been affected by Mismagius last one week asleep. I have heard people that sleep for at least one week or more never wake up again." Nurse joy explained as she looked down at Ash. "I don't know how you got this one out alive."

"Neither do I." Ash replied as he sat up but still had his eyes not focus to his friends.

"Well since your better you can get some sleep so we can go and get my last contest ribbon already." Dawn added. Trying to bring some light into Ash. "Right Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he looked up at his friend. "I will be out of here before you know it!" Ash cheered.

"Well we will see you soon." Brock added as Dawn and Nurse joy left the room leaving Ash alone.

Ash looked down on his shirt and saw a stain. A blood stain. It was still fresh. He rubbed the blood into his fingers to make sure.

His eyes weren't lying.

Then he felt wind enter the room by the open window. Ash turned around and saw the trees sway against the sudden increase of wind temperate. As the leaves on the trees blew hard, the young boy saw a figure he thought he would only see in his dreams. The body faded within the leaves leaving its eye visible. It just glared right into Ash's eyes.

"No…" Ash muttered. "It can't be…"


End file.
